This invention relates to a method of making bath scrubbers and particularly a bath scrubber that has two layers of meshes to form a denser netting structure for adhering soap more effectively.
Conventionally, when people taking bath to clean the body, they usually rub the soap over the wetted body to generate soap foams and bubbles, then rinse the body with water to wash the soap foams away. However for people who have a lot of perspiration and dirt accumulated on the skin, using merely water and soap to clean the body is not enough. Some physical means such as abrasion have to be used to thoroughly remove the accumulated dirt and sweat from the skin. Netting bath scrubbers are to serve this function and have gained growing market acceptance in recent years.
However the netting bath scrubbers now available in the market place are mostly made of one layer of netting sheet. They cannot adsorb sufficient amount of soap foams. To fold and stack the netting sheet a number of times may increase soap adherence power. However the stacking netting sheet is easily falling apart when use and may become an annoyance to users.
The sponges usually have greater adhering power and may generate more soap foams when used to scrub human body, however the sponges are generally very soft and have a poorer scrubbing force. In order to equip the desired scrubbing power and greater soap adhering capability, spherical netting bath scrubbers have been developed and introduced.
Conventional methods of making netting bath scrubbers, such as those disclosed in prior arts generally use two upright bracing members to stretch a tubular network body for forming the scrubbers or ruffles. The resulting netting structure is not very sturdy. The twisting and squeezing exerted on the netting scrubber during bathing could easily loosen its structure and result in decreasing of soap adsorption capability. The tying string of the netting scrubber could even get loose and drop out.
Furthermore, the scrubbers made through two bracing members do not have spherical shapes and appearance. They are generally not sightly or attractive.
Another prior art discloses another method for making netting sponge. It includes four supports for stretching two netting tubes, then binds the stretched tubes together. Basically, it is not much different from the methods of using two bracing members set forth above, and the finished product still has same sort of problems. The mesh structure is not dense enough and soap adhering power is not desirable. Moreover, the netting scrubbers or sponges being made have only one color and cannot make change in color.
The primary object of this invention to resolve aforesaid disadvantages. This invention aims at providing a method for making bath scrubbers that have a dual layer structure so that the resulting mesh body will have a denser structure and greater soap adhering power.
Another object of this invention is to make the bath scrubbers having different colors to add their appealing.
In order to attain the foregoing objects, the method of this invention uses a first, a second, a third and a fourth upright pillars aligned in a juxtaposed manner. Then slip a first netting tube around the third and fourth pillars in the center, and slip a second netting tube around the first and second pillars surrounding the first netting tube. Tie and fasten the first and second netting tube with a rope between the third and fourth pillars. Finally remove the first and second netting tube from the four pillars in a progressive way to form the bath scrubber.